Final Fight Oneshot
by ShoYungRai
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto and Sasuke are about to finish it once and for all! My first published story. Just a oneshot parody of the last few chapters which found a roundabout inspiration from Twitter. Major spoilers for the last 4 chapters of the manga. Might continue this as a series of oneshots if people like it.</html>


Author's note:

Hey everyone! So my first entry on the site is this. I got the idea after seeing a Twitter post, "Ehhh?! Speak up Sasuke!", by NarutoxUzumaki last week that changed one of the chapter 693 panels to more reflect 'reality'.

I should say this now, but this will contain spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to that chapter.

Also I really intensely dislike Sasuke as a character, so if you like him I'm just warning you now if that might be an issue for you.

Disclaimer:

This is a work of parody as defined under the fair use clause in U.S. Copyright Law. I don't own Naruto or any of the character's, settings, or themes therein, these are the artistic work of Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates. All legal rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Madman Entertainment, Viz Media, TXN(TV Tokyo), Cartoon Network, Neon Alley, and Disney.

Typeface guide:

Times New Roman = Events or Speech

_Italics_ = Thoughts

**Bold** = Tailed Beast voices

Hagoromo listened to Naruto answer his question politely, but with some confusion as to what Naruto's mother had to do with the subject. Was he just trying to get Hagoromo to tell him more about his mother, or was he making a point that his mother had managed the godlike power of the Kyuubi much better than Kaguya had Juubi? Unsure he glanced at Sasuke as the other boy was at least aware of the question he had asked them both. The look of surprise and confusion on the Uchiha's face said more than enough. Thinking for a moment on how to respond the old sage became reflective, "...In the beginning, my mother Kaguya had the confidence of the people, they looked to her like a warm and caring goddess... But likely, after she ate the chakra fruit... something must have happened. Whatever the case may be, you are different from my mother. Even with the chakra of all the tailed beats, you won't become like she did. Now then... All that's left... Is to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Having said this the Tailed Beast seemed to confer with each other before Kurama asked the question on their minds, "How exactly do you plan to do that? Are you going to need our power as well?" Hagoromo smiled gently at his surviving children, sensing that they were not entirely comfortable with the idea, "No, you're all fine. With Naruto who has the chakra of all the tailed beasts... And Sasuke who has the Rinnegan... The both of them putting together their seals should completely release the jutsu." Kurama seemed surprised by that and glance to see if the others felt the same way, "Well... That sounds a lot easier than I was expecting." Hagoromo chuckled some at their apparent surprise and like any father bragged some before his children, "Well I have researched how to dispel my mother's Infinite Tsukuyomi before after all... I'm sure of it..." Glancing to his side he studied the other boy he had gifted with his power, "And then we come to you... Sasuke..."

Sasuke knew what the Rikudou Sage was referring to and became pensive. The Sage wanted to know if his answer had changed any since being asked a short time ago. He became noticeably sadder at the thought of how his friends would react to his response, "I suppose so... But first... I'm going to execute the Five Kages that are still inside Infinite Tsukuyomi.".

Kakashi couldn't believe, no was horrified at what he had heard, but when he spoke his words held a chill anger, "...What exactly did you just say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke as usual ignored his old Sensei and glanced up to Kurama where he hunched beside his brother the Hachibi, "And on top of that... Tailed Beast, I'm going to place you all under my control!" Kurama having felt the Sharingan's control before, to his obvious misfortune, became enraged at this statement, "What was that?!" Rearing back to crush Sasuke under his claws Kurama is stopped as he and the other tailed beast fall under the Sharingan Genjutsu of Sasuke's Rinnegan. Mentally he raged against losing his freedom yet again, twitching all over his body as he fought for control.

Hagoromo was stunned by the display of power and ability on the boy's part, "The Tailed Beast have fallen under his control!". Mentally he assessed the boy again. _He managed it with just a glance too..._ Looking over to Naruto the old Sage sighed mournfully, having expected such a clash after having witnessed it countless times between his son's reincarnations and descendants, "So... As expected it's come to this... Naruto. There's no choice but to leave it up to you now. I've reached my limit of being in this world. I will disappear shortly."

Naruto nodded to the Sage's words and looked at Sasuke seriously, "Yeah, I guess... You may not like this either, Rikudou Gramps, but we're not gonna end up like your kids. I am not Ashura and Sasuke isn't Indra either!" The conviction in his voice and demeanor was obvious to them all, while Sasuke's own posture seemed more unsure. Hagoromo questioned the boy's motives after noticing this. _Sasuke... What is it you want to do...? What do you hope to gain through this fight?_

Kakashi was not so contemplative of the situation and merely remembered how Sasuke had always been like this. He had hoped that when the boy appeared to them on the battlefield he had changed for the better. It hurt some to see his student was still so full hearty. "Sasuke! Are you saying you still want nothing more than revenge?! Is that what your dream is right now?!" Sakura glanced at her Sensei and herself remembered the boy's tendency toward the darkness. She couldn't think of anything to say to him, but as she said his name her voice was tented with a mixture of confusion, exasperation, and sadness. It almost brought her to tears just to say that much.

Sasuke favored his old Sensei with a level stare and shook his head some, "While it's true I once desired destruction... And the only goal I had was revenge... Things are different now! What I desire is a reform of the entire Shinobi World!" He paused some to let the drama of his words sink in."Because that which is destroyed can always be fixed and rebuilt, villages freed from the clutches and employ of darkness will..." He left unsaid that in his opinion they would just fall back into that darkness. Clenching his fist he went on, "What I am calling for, what I am bringing forth... Is a Revolution!"

This seemed to catch Kakashi off guard as he stammered out, "Did you say... a Revolution...?!", but again Sasuke selectively ignored him. _Chibaku Tensei!_

Kurama fought for control as the chakra spent on this technique drained Sasuke's ability to maintain the Genjutsu control on the Tailed Beast. It was to little good as the sphere of rock and soil threw him off balance as it formed around him. Just barely he was able to regain control of his ability to speak just before the sphere covered him completely. If a Tailed Beast felt fear then Kurama felt it then and it translated to his words as he beseeched his friend for aid, "Naruto! ...Help us...!"

Naruto scrambled forward instinctively, but drew up short as the technique drew to a close. Knowing it was without purpose as that half of Kurama was sealed away and likely unable to hear him, Naruto still yelled out to reassure the fox, "Please, just hang on! I'm going to get you out of there, no matter the cost!"

Sasuke smirked some as Naruto's angry gaze turned to him. He shrugged and gestured to his eyes, "Over the course of this battle I've gotten used to the abilities of this Rinnegan... Now everyone who would have been in my way is gone... Everyone... Except for you, Naruto!" He punctuated this last declaration by pointing at Naruto.

Naruto to his credit stared at Sasuke in shock not because the words in any way surprised him after this long of dealing with his friend's penchant for theatrics, but rather at a change the other boy was undergoing. Glancing to the side he shared a look of confusion with Kakashi and Sakura at the sudden change.

Sasuke smirks as he thinks they are shocked by his words and actions, but his Sharingan quickly picks up the movement of his bangs changing color before his eyes. The midnight black he had been born with was bleaching to bone white as he watched through the painful slowness of the Sharingan's perceptive ability. As soon as the color was gone he felt a world vibrating pain in his chest that quickly brought him to his knees, gasping for breath that just wouldn't come. When he finally did win a fight for a painful breath all he could do was exclaim in confusion, "What...?!"

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side. He was is powerless to push her away as she began a diagnostic Jutsu, "Naruto! What's happening to him?!" Naruto turned his head to the side and scoffed petulantly at the question, "Quickest revolution ever." Sasuke was enraged at his friend's indifference to his predicament and ground out, "What... is... happening...?! Naruto?!" between short breaths.

Naruto glances up in answer and watches the Chibaku Tensei start to come undone, freeing the Tailed Beast. Looking back at Sasuke he shook his head sadly, "Seriously, Sasuke. You overdid it. Did you think because you had the Rinnegan you were a god? We've been fighting all day against real Gods, Demi-Gods, and Immortals. How much chakra did you think you had left?"

Sakura seemed shocked as she realized what her teammate was alluding to, "This is just Chakra Exhaustion?!" Naruto walked over and knelt beside Sasuke's prone form and extended his Sensory abilities to assess Sasuke's condition more closely. The same profound knowledge that came with the Sage's chakra that let him heal Kakashi and Gai told him there wasn't anything he could do here.

Looking Sakura in the eye he explained, "Chakra Depletion more like. I'm still raring to go because I'm a Jinchūriki and Rikudou gramps gave me his chakra. Sasuke's already used up what he got." This time he looked at Sasuke who was watching him desperately, "Rinnegan techniques drain a lot of Chakra. The same thing happened to Nagato, Pain, after our fight. When he brought everyone back from the dead. It happened again when he used this technique when reanimated, but he was already dead so..."

Sasuke glared up at his old teammate angrily as his sight began to fade. He felt slightly betrayed by not being told the obvious, "Damn...it! You...knew this would...happen...?!" Kakashi looked on, stunned that this was how the great Uchiha Sasuke would go out. A burning Phoenix going out with a sad whimper. _I guess being a natural genius doesn't account for everything..._

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he nodded to his friend's inquiry, "Well yeah, but I didn't think you'd go bat shit on me now that we were comrades again." Frowning he realized he was apologizing for Sasuke's mistake, "You could have just asked about what Nagato could do with his eyes since you weren't there..."

Sasuke glared up at his friends one last time and leans his head back to the ground both in resignation and because he could no longer hold it up, "Tch! Figures..." His last words were soft and heaved out of his chest the last of the air he had been able to gather, making them progressively softer at the end. Oddly he seemed to smile at the situation, much as Madara had done. If he had more time he might have told Naruto that he was leaving such a revolution of their Ninja World to him, much as he had intended when he began to instigate the fight that would have followed his miscalculation.

Sakura wailed out her love for him in a trill cry, "Sasuke-kun!" And thus passed Uchiha Sasuke as Sakura cried over his body, still trying to revive him somehow while the kneeling Naruto began to cry and remember his first friend.

Kakashi, realizing that something more important lay before them, detaches himself from the situation despite his own emotional turmoil. Turning to the Sage his expression implored the man to have an answer for him, "What happens now?"

Hagoromo had watched what unfolded in a state close to shock. Having himself been born with extraordinary chakra reserves, and having the power of the Juubi to call on later in life, he had never experienced a true end to his own power. Nor had he felt that much drain from his Rinnegan because of his large reserves. When Kakashi spoke he held up his hands in offering as a sign that he was just as lost as they were, "I honestly hadn't foreseen this. I can use what power I have left to make another seal before disappearing, but Sasuke who had the Rinnegan is dead."

Kakashi glanced over at the body of his fallen student and noticed that the Rinnegan still showed beneath the half closed lid and resigned himself to his other student's horror at what he had to do to save everyone and more at what he would ask of them, "Maybe Sharingan Kakashi isn't going to die today after all..."


End file.
